Motor cooling is generally performed by air cooling systems. Yet, air cooling risks foreign object debris entering and blocking cooling channels of the air cooling systems. Further, foreign object debris results in a reduction of motor cooling and subsequent overheating and failure of the motor itself. Air cooling systems do not provide for foreign object debris removal until a mechanic is physically present to service the motor and the air cooling system. Thus, systems that provide alternate cooling services for the motor that provide cooling despite foreign object debris would be well-received in the art.